Gundam Build Fighters: The Secret Garden of Wakana
by Admiral Muffin
Summary: Nagisa Yamaguchi - a Gunpla enthusiast and the only boy attending the prestigious Kirihika Academy. Forced to attend as part of some experimental dry run before the academy officially open its doors to male students, Nagisa is living the life many can only dream of. However, dreams are often very different from reality. Set a few days after the conclusion of Build Fighters Try.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **"ARRIVAL."**

"Gunpla Battle, combat mode, start-up." The AI voice announced.

Nagisa Yamaguchi took a deep breath to focus himself and opened his shiny silver carry-case while his father watched him from behind with expectant eyes. The brown-haired young man with green emerald eyes felt somewhat proud as he examined the contents of his case and a self-satisfied smirk played across his lips. "All's good." He said under his breath and cracked his knuckles. He then turned his head to face his father and the middle-aged man just nodded his head.

"Model damage level, set to C. Please set your GP base."

Nagisa took another deep breath as he faced the hexagonal-shaped table again and placed his GP base into the slot in front of him. His opponent, a pony-tailed man wearing an unfashionable pink T-shirt and a pair of retro-looking acid jeans, flashed a cocky and smug smile as he did the same thing. "Hehehe..." He chuckled.

"Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal."

"Whoa..." Nagisa's father uttered a small gasp as he watched the particles light up the table before scattering away to give shape to the battlefield. "You know, I never get tired watching these pretty little things. They're so sparkly and magical."

"Field 7, Ruins." The arena has now been chosen and it was a complete recreation of downtown New York (New Yark if you're that much of a purist) during the Zeon occupation of North America, as shown in Mobile Suit Gundam and its various side-story materials and spin-offs.

"Okay..." Nagisa reached inside his carry-case and carefully lifted his Gunpla. "Let's do this."

"Please set your Gunpla." Both Fighters then placed their machines on the table and the scanning process began immediately.

Nagisa's Gunpla was a customized YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam with a black and white color scheme. Aside from a couple of small performance tweaks and adjustments, no major changes were made to the base model and frame itself, but the cumbersome DRAGOON pack was removed entirely and was replaced by an all-new thruster pack that mounted two super-heated, medium-sized physical swords. The hip-mounted, wire-guided beam reamers were also removed and were replaced by two original, hand-carried beam pistols. The reason for these replacements and changes was because of Nagisa's aversion to remote weapons. He was never really fond of things like funnels or fangs or bits or whatnot. He considered them too troublesome and complicated to control and opted for a more back-to-basics set-up.

The shield remained untouched and intact. The only change Nagisa did was the removal of the ZAFT logo, replacing it with a cute and detailed drawing of a blue Rockhopper penguin. The Gunpla's main weapon was an original scoped beam rifle with a heat bayonet mounted underneath the barrel that was designed to look like a modern combat knife. The heat bayonet was spring-loaded and can be ejected and launched towards an opponent as a ballistic projectile of sorts. It can also be replaced with a revolver-style grenade launcher or a shotgun attachment that fires scattering or explosive shells. He designed and built the weapon himself from scratch before he purchased and built the Dreadnought Gundam. Two extra beam sabers were also stored inside the Gunpla's forearms, in addition to the shield's built-in beam saber.

This Gunpla has been Nagisa's main machine for almost seven months now and he has given it the charming name of _Rockhopper Gundam_ \- after the same penguin that was drawn on the Dreadnought's shield.

So why a penguin?

It's because Nagisa has a fondness for the creatures. Well...uh...fondness is actually putting it mildly to be honest. He's pretty much obsessed with the little critters. Collecting all manner of penguin accessories and memorabilia since the tender age of eight had been an ardent hobby of his. Second only to Gunpla of course.

Anyway...

His opponent's Gunpla was a blue LM111E02 Gun-EZ and it was fitted with a bigger variant of the Strike Gundam's AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker Pack. The box-like shoulder racks had to be removed entirely because additional hard-points were required to properly mount the Striker Pack. In order to compensate for the loss of the two-tube missile rack, the Gun-EZ's head now mounts an additional pair of vulcan guns and the beam saber is now stored on right hip of the Gunpla. It's main weapon was a souped-up beam assault rifle that was based from the Geara Doga Kai's prototype beam assault rifle. It was also packing a couple of fragmentation grenades for good measure.

Overall, the pony-tailed man's Gun-EZ was a pretty remarkable machine - it was sturdy and well-built, it had solid offensive weapons and, most of all, it had flight capabilities. Also, just like the Rockhopper Gundam, it was constructed with a no-frills-no-gimmicks set-up in mind. Nagisa can't help but be a little bit impressed. When it comes to building Gunpla, he had always admired and respected those who approached a more simpler and pragmatic way of customizing their machines. He's not against unconventional creativity, mind you, it's just that being straight-forward sometimes has its own merits and should not be underestimated or looked down upon.

"Battle start."

"It's time we tango, kiddo!" The pony-tailed man launched his Gunpla first. "Show me what you got."

"Right." Nagisa narrowed his eyes and the Rockhopper Gundam followed suit.

"Papa's rooting for you, Nagi! Do your best!" Nagisa's father cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

"That's one supportive father you got there, kiddo." The pony-tailed man said in a somewhat slightly condescending tone.

"Ugh. Please just ignore him." Nagisa sighed. "My dad gets excited too easily."

"Is that right? Well that's enough chit-chat. Let's wreck that Dreadnought of yours! Let's make it dance and weep!" The Gun-EZ raised its beam assault rifle and fired like there's no tomorrow. Nagisa quickly dodged the incoming shots by jumping sideways and started moving erratically so his opponent wouldn't get a bead on him. The Rockhopper Gundam's back thrusters were tuned to perfection and they performed like a dream. Nagisa then went behind the nearest ruined building and used it for cover. With a sadistic smile and an expression full of killing intent, the pony-tailed man followed Nagisa while still firing his weapon, but the young man was actually anticipating him and quickly raised his shield to block the pounding beam rounds when the Gun-EZ landed in-front of his Gunpla.

The Rockhopper Gundam then rushed towards the Gun-EZ and attempted to thrust its heat bayonet into the Gunpla's head, hoping to skewer it and maybe take out the main camera, but it quickly evaded the blade in time. After failing to stab his opponent, Nagisa wasted no time dashing backwards in case of a quick counterattack and squeezed off a few shots. The first shot grazed the Gun-EZ's right shoulder, but the last two were parried easily after the pony-tailed man activated his Gunpla's beam shield.

The Gun-EZ then pulled out its beam saber with its free hand and quickly went for the Rockhopper Gundam's cockpit, but Nagisa effortlessly deflected the energy blade with his shield. Without missing a beat and in fluid motion, he activated the shield's built-in beam saber and forced his opponent to retreat a few steps, earning himself some much-needed breathing space. He then dashed backwards again and the Gun-EZ boosted up high in the air using the Aile Striker Pack. The pony-tailed man holstered his beam assault rifle after gaining some height and raised one eyebrow as he reached for something behind his Gunpla.

"Aw crap..." Nagisa frowned as he watched the Gun-EZ produce a large grenade and immediately threw it in his direction. "Aw crap, crap, crap!" The young man exclaimed before jumping backwards and pulled out one of his super-heated physical swords. He quickly held it vertically before swinging it to deflect the grenade using the back of the blade like a baseball bat hitting a ball. The grenade bounced in the opposite direction and exploded before hitting the pavement. "Geez. That was frigging close."

"Woohoo! Papa is impressed!" His father jumped like a little kid.

"You got good reflexes, kiddo..." The pony-tailed man snickered. "But I got plenty more up my sleeve!" He shouted at the top of his lungs like a maniac and the Gun-EZ pulled out its gun again to unleash a hail of beam rounds from above. "I'm just warming up!" The man didn't even bother to aim and just kept holding the trigger. Nagisa quickly scampered away to avoid getting turned into a honeycomb and desperately tried to find cover. The firing rate of the Gun-EZ's beam assault rifle was no joke and if he got caught in the barrage then his Rockhopper Gundam will be easily torn to shreds like paper. Nagisa made a sharp left after spotting a three-story building and quickly went behind it. "Hah! That building's not gonna save you! You're done for, kiddo! You might as well surrender if you don't plan on taking me head-on!"

The Gun-EZ continued to hover menacingly and leisurely glided towards Nagisa's location, expecting to see a defiant Rockhopper Gundam preparing another surprise attack, but the young man was nowhere in sight. "What the..." The pony-tailed man was bewildered, but he remained cool and collected. Where did he go? He just suddenly disappeared. Was he hiding in the alleyways? Did he go inside the building? Did he broke through the walls somehow to get inside? Well that would be impossible because the building was intact and in good condition. There were no holes or recently-made entryways of any kind. Surely the Gunpla didn't squeeze through the windows or doors. That would be utterly preposterous. So where did he go? Maybe this is some sort of trick? Mirage Colloid? Optic Camouflage perhaps?

 _Well at least he's not predictable_ , the pony-tailed man thought and scratched his chin.

The man was about to demolish the building when he noticed a large abandoned flat-bed truck parked nearby. It looked something like the military would use and the Zeon flag was emblazoned on the car doors. Something was on the platform and it was hastily covered by a blue raggedy tarpaulin. The truck was probably used to transport base materials or any huge cargo. It was also big enough to transport...mobile suits...

Transport...mobile suits...

Mobile...suits...

Something clicked in the man's head, but it was too late, for the Rockhopper Gundam quickly rose up from the platform after kicking off the tarpaulin like a blanket and took out the Gun-EZ's head with a well-placed beam shot.

"Damn you!" The now-headless Gun-EZ landed on the streets and fired its weapon again. Nagisa effortlessly dodged the first shot and deflected the rest with his physical sword and shield. The pony-tailed man was taken by surprise and was now righteously furious thanks to the teenager's underhanded attack, so his aim was a little off. The Rockhopper Gundam then rushed towards its opponent, but its opponent quickly boosted up in the air again.

"Not so fast now..." Nagisa smirked and threw his physical sword like a javelin, piercing the Gun-EZ's abdomen, just a few inches below the Gunpla's cockpit. "Tch." The young man clicked his tongue after missing his intended target.

"Gah!" The pony-tailed man was forced to land his machine after suffering such considerable damage and pulled out the physical sword using his Gunpla's free hand. Nagisa then drew one of his beam sabers and rushed towards the Gun-EZ again. The Rockhopper Gundam attempted to bisect the Gun-EZ, but the pony-tailed man was fast enough to activate one of his beam shields and blocked the energy blade in time. After a few seconds of deadlock, the Gun-EZ overpowered the Rockhopper Gundam and managed to drive it back after a swift kick to the mid-section. Nagisa fired his CIWS in retaliation, even while his machine was staggering backwards, damaging the Gun-EZ's chest area.

The Gun-EZ then attempted to take it to the skies again, but Nagisa quickly managed to take out the Aile Striker Pack's lower thrusters with a few precise shots before it could get any further and the Gunpla crashed into a nearby skyscraper. The skyscraper was probably one of New York's famous landmarks because it looked vaguely familiar to Nagisa. The young man just shrugged after giving up identifying the building and took a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow. He then suddenly heard a cracking noise and looked up to see a damaged Gun-EZ pulling itself out of the hole it just ripped open in the building it crashed into. It had recovered somehow and the Gunpla jettisoned the now-useless Striker Pack after jumping down. Afterwards, it just stood there on the street, as if in a daze. Nagisa smiled sadistically and wasted no time in taking advantage of the opening that was now presented to him. He tossed his rifle aside and readied his beam saber. It was time to deliver the finishing blow and end the battle.

"W-What!?" The pony-tailed man panicked when he saw the Rockhopper Gundam charging towards his position and he uttered a shrill and girlish cry as he watched Nagisa savagely severing the Gun-EZ's left arm with his beam saber before he could activate the beam shield again. The young man then pulled out his remaining physical sword and took out the right arm in one smooth and impressive motion. Realizing his severe disadvantage, the pony-tailed man swallowed his pride and conceded the battle.

The match was now over.

"You win, kid. This match is yours." Nagisa's opponent said with a melancholic voice and smiled bitterly. The young man could tell he was satisfied with the outcome.

A few seconds later, Nagisa collected his Gunpla after the battle system powered down and is quickly approached by his father, who was beaming a proud and radiant smile. "Nagi, that was so awesome! You were soooooo cool! You were like KA-BLAM and KA-POOOOW and then you went all KA-WHOOOOSH! So badass! So totally badass!"

"Uh...thanks, Dad." Nagisa said flatly.

"You know, you really take after your mother, Nagisa. Really you do. The same confidence. The same smartass snappy comebacks. The same everything really. Heck, when you were battling a while ago, you had, like, the same cold and determined expression on your face. The same cold and determined expression your mother had when she saved me from that super psychotic ex-girlfriend of mine back when we were in college. Oh how could I forget such a frightening ordeal? She was wielding two knives and ranting about decapitations and very nice boats and eternal love and whatever. Oh it was so horrible. So so horrible. Anyway! Papa is so happy right now! He's so happy he could explode! Like confetti explosion!Papa is so glad that his wife and son are a pair of badass cool beauties. I am such a lucky man. So lucky."

"A pair of badass what now? And what's this about a psychotic ex-girlfriend? T-This is the first time I heard about this! W-Why did she went psychotic and why was she wielding two knives? What the heck did you do, Dad!?"

"Now, now..." His father ignored his questions and wagged a finger. "You might be a badass cool beauty, but it doesn't hurt to show your cute and vulnerable side from time to time. Learn to balance, my son."

"D-Dad, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Hahahahahaha!" The pony-tailed man laughed heartily as he walked up to them. "I don't know what a badass cool beauty is, but your son is quite the capable Fighter." He said before offering his hand to Nagisa.

Nagisa hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand. "T-Thanks." He almost mumbled.

"You're still young so you have plenty of time to develop those skills. Keep this up, kiddo, and you'll be world-level material before you know it. Don't be afraid. Be bold, both in being a Fighter and a Builder."

"Thanks." He said again and the man left the room.

"You heard him, Nagi! You gotta be bold!" His father squealed.

"Yeah, yeah..." The young man sighed as he packed his things. "We need to get moving soon, Dad. Mom's probably waiting by now."

His father's face then suddenly turned pale and slowly checked his wristwatch. "Oh shit..."

"W-What? Dad? Don't tell me we're..."

"We're thirty minutes late! S-S-She's gonna skin us alive!" His father said and the two quickly exchanged horrified looks before exiting the battle room like a pair of panicking school girls. They hurriedly paid the owner of the hobby shop and ran like their life depended on it.

* * *

Nagisa's mother was a very beautiful and elegant woman - she had long, dark hair that has always been synonymous with traditional Japanese beauty, porcelain-white skin, and alluring hazel eyes that made men (and even some women) go weak at the knees. Yes, even at the age of forty, she still manages to turn a few heads. Most of the time, she is often mistaken for a model or some popular young celebrity, but half of these so-called mistaken assumptions were nothing but crappy pick-up lines.

Mesmerizing looks aside, her most defining and endearing feature has always been her assertiveness. She exudes a natural kind of confidence that always makes people look up to her or at least leave them in awe and was a very confrontational person. Some consider her an ideal figure, but to most she was nothing but short of controversial and not to mention troublesome. Regardless of how people view her, her strong personality has always been considered undeniably attractive by all.

And that is why a lot of people question her marriage with someone childish and vain like Nagisa's father. Most conclude that it was probably because the two were both very attractive people and that they somehow clicked together, but the real reason was nothing that superficial.

Far from it, in fact.

Those who are close to the family know that it was actually their conflicting personalities that made them the power couple that they are now. They clicked because they're polar opposites. Simple as that.

The perfect foils - closer than ever to this day and more so now thanks to their son, Nagisa.

"Eel." It was the first word she said when Nagisa and his father found her standing next to a gaudy fountain in front of the department store. Nagisa's mother looked none too pleased and she was ready to rip a new hole or two.

"Come again, dear?" Nagisa's father smiled nervously.

"Eel." She repeated, sharply this time, and tapped her right foot.

"D-Dad, I think she wants to eat eel. It's past lunchtime after all." Nagisa said.

"Forty minutes. Forty minutes I stood here, looking like an idiot, and fending off every randy loser who had the balls to hit on me." Her eyes began to twitch uncontrollably and her voice sounded so venomous that it made her husband's blood run cold. "Forty frigging minutes." She gnashed her teeth.

"I bet they're college boys scouting for some tail." Nagisa said nonchalantly. "That's what you get when you build a big-ass department store a couple blocks away from a two-bit university with a crummy reputation."

"Hush, you." His mother flicked his forehead, but he didn't react.

"W-We're sorry, dear." Nagisa's father clasped his hands as he apologized. Nagisa did the same, but said nothing.

"Apology not accepted."

"Eeeeeeeh!? But why? Look, we're really sorry here! It's not gonna happen again! W-We promise! Right, Nagi? Right? Right? You with me here, right?" Nagisa's father gently elbowed his son and the young man just nodded his head.

"I told you, didn't I? Eel. I want to eat some eel. I'll only forgive you guys if I get treated to an expensive eel restaurant." She said slowly and clearly, emphasizing on the word _expensive_. "Oh and not just any eel. I want the high-quality stuff, you hear me? Fresh! I want the meat fluffy. Not too oily and definitely not too earthy. Complete with eel guts soup, stuffed omelettes, pickled vegetables, the whole works! We clear on this?"

"B-B-But of course!" Nagisa's father said loudly and gently elbowed his son again. "Only the best for you, my dear."

"Good." Nagisa's mother nodded and finally smiled. "But first things first: My shopping bags. Carry them, will you?"

"But I don't see any shopping bags here, Mom." Nagisa said as he looked around. "Unless we're talking about imaginary shopping bags here. If so then we have a problem. I don't want to be the poor shmuck whose parent wants him to carry imaginary shopping bags before engorging themselves with expensive fresh-water eel. I just can't bear to live this life any longer if that's the case. Imaginary shopping bags are that dangerous to the psyche I'm afraid." He joked with a straight face.

"Well aren't you the little smartass!" Nagisa's mother pinched and stretched his cheeks. "Also, I don't get your humor sometimes, Nagisa. Was that an American joke or something? I guess it's a little too high-brow for me."

"Hahahaha!" His father laughed. "Nagi's in a good mood right now! He just beat some guy in Gunpla Battle."

"So that explains why you two were late." The mother eyed the young man's carry case. "Sheesh."

"I'm still worried about the imaginary shopping bags here, Mom."

"I left them inside a coin locker near that quaint little flower shop we passed by this morning. Come now, you two. Let's make those hands useful." She beckoned father and son to follow before turning around. "Chop, chop."

"Right!" Both Nagisa and his father said at the same time.

Moments later, after stuffing themselves with high-quality eel, the family of three went back to the parking lot behind the department store and carefully loaded all of the stuff and goods they bought inside their vehicle - a luxurious and expensive SUV from America that was barely a year old.

Nagisa's mother was a popular crime novelist and the extravagant western SUV was one of the many testaments to her growing and successful career. Three of her books had already been adapted into successful movies and the royalties alone had made their lives quite comfortable and their future secured. Currently, she is busy working on her sixteenth novel. Besides crime fiction, Nagisa's mother also writes articles for a bi-monthly gardening magazine and manages a blog about obscure serial killers.

Nagisa's father was no slouch either when it comes to career choices. Even before the rise of his wife's writing career, he was already managing three successful electronic shops in Akihabara. Coming from a long line of successful entrepreneurs and accountants, Nagisa's father inherited his family's knack for running a family-owned business. He possessed a keen merchant sense and was good with numbers. Practically anything he touched turned into gold. He was pretty much a genius in his own right, despite his eccentric shortcomings. There was also the fact that he was charismatic and had a way dealing with clientele. A certain charm if you may.

But what's really impressive was that he started his own business from scratch, even though he could have easily asked his family to provide him the start-up money he needed, but he didn't. The result was purely nothing but hard work and finesse.

So all in all, it's pretty much safe to say that Nagisa Yamaguchi's family was freaking loaded.

"Didn't forget anything?" Nagisa's mother asked after they all got inside the vehicle and turned the ignition key. "I don't want to waste time coming back here again so you better check your stuff, guys."

"I'm good here." Nagisa's father, who was sitting in the passenger seat, said as he raised his right hand. He then pulled out a colorful brochure from his breast pocket and started reading it intently.

"Nagisa?" His mother turned her attention to him.

"We're good to go, Mom." Nagisa had the backseat all for himself and happily bounced around like a giddy toddler.

"You two get comfy now because this is going to be a loooong trip." Nagisa's mother said as she grabbed the clutch and started driving. The left the parking lot a few seconds later.

"At least an hour and a half, right?" Nagisa's father raised an eyebrow.

"More or less." His wife smirked.

"Oh! I brought Pumpkin Revolution's latest album." Nagisa produced a shiny-looking CD and grinned like an idiot. "Can we listen to it?"

"Crap. Pre-teen girls singing squeaky songs." His father rolled his eyes. "Oh joy..."

"Oh c'mon, Dad! They're addictively catchy."

"Yeah. That's what scares me, my son."

Nagisa's mother let out a long sigh. "Nagi-kun, no offense but I seriously hope you don't turn into one of those creepy idol otakus who buy CDs and merchandises by the dozens when you grow older. I want you to get married to a nice and proper girl before you hit thirty and lead a productive life."

"Hey I can be a productive married guy and a creepy idol otaku at the same time."

"No. Just no."

And with that, they drove on...

* * *

Tanigawa City.

A scenic port city located in the Aomori Prefecture, just a few miles away from Mutsu.

A fairly young city founded during the late seventies and one that's not too deeply ingrained with tradition and history unlike its neighbors, but instead known for its progressiveness, seafood commerce and aggressive tourism. It is also famous for its luxurious summer homes and beaches. While it's a decent place to live in and quite popular with the youngsters, that's all that could be said for Tanigawa City. In the end, most of the prefectural populace considered the port city anything but noteworthy despite all claims of comforts and luxuries. Tanigawa City continues to remain - and probably will always be - a footnote to this day.

And this is where the Yamaguchi Family was headed...

"Wipe that glum look off your face, Nagisa." Nagisa's mother said after noticing him in the rear view mirror. "I had a feeling you're going to be like that once we arrive." She clicked her tongue.

"It's not like I can't help it." The young man sat back and crossed his arms. "I just remembered how sucky this is going to be."

"Chin up, Nagi. You're going to be fine." His father assured him. "You'll be adapting in no time. I know you will. You're a smart kid and not to mention you have a good head on your shoulders."

"I don't know, Dad..."

"Welcome to Tanigawa City, gentlemen." His mother suddenly announced after their vehicle passed the gigantic welcome sign. "How can one city have everything and yet still continues to remain mundane and unremarkable? That's quite a feat in a way if you think about it. It pretty much reflects today's shallow society."

"Deep." Nagisa's father said and his wife gave him an amused look.

An hour passed and they finally arrived at their destination: Kirihika Academy - an elite private school for the prestigious and the rich. Almost as old as Tanigawa City.

Most importantly, it will be Nagisa's new school.

The three of them disembarked immediately after parking in front of the school gates and Nagisa quickly studied the tall European-style buildings around him. Kirihika Academy covered a wide land and it was elegant and opulent all around, but it wasn't enough to overwhelm and impress the young man, who grew up in the posh neighborhood of Azabu, Tokyo. Aesthetically speaking, the academy looked very western and it seemed to blend well with Tanigawa City's progressive environment. But despite the prevalent and oppressive European designs, the school managed to be somewhat rustic with a sense of comfort, which Nagisa found strange and a bit unsettling.

Really unsettling.

He'd just arrived, but...

But it all seemed cozy and warm to him. It was almost like he was coming home...

He shook his head hard to snap himself back to reality and tried not to think much about it since there will be plenty of that once he settles in, but he really couldn't get it out of his mind. There was something about the school that drew him...

It was really creepy. What is this, a horror movie or something? Nagisa had plenty enough of horror to deal with already.

"Let's get moving, you two." Nagisa's mother said as she put on a coat. "We're burning daylight."

"Roger." Nagisa's father saluted.

As the three of them made their way to the main school building, Nagisa noticed a few students wandering around campus and doing all kinds of stuff, even though it was the middle of summer vacation. Most of them were playing badminton and volleyball. Others wore tracksuits and were tirelessly running around on a huge field. Sports club members most likely. No surprise there. Despite being prestigious and exclusive, Kirihika Academy still functioned like a regular Japanese high school.

It was almost relieving.

Nagisa then stopped walking for a moment and watched a tall girl playing volleyball score a magnificent spike. He turned his attention back to his parents and stared at their backs as they walked. After a full minute of spacing out, the young man sighed deeply and jogged to catch up with his mother and father.

Then it hit him...

That was the point in time when he realized he was feeling more uncertain than ever.

Minutes passed and they neared the main school building, a huge and imposing structure with an impressive-looking clock tower, when two girls wearing tennis apparels passed them by. They whispered and giggled among themselves after spotting Nagisa and the young man frowned while blushing. "Well aren't they fresh and bouncy." His father smiled after the girls were gone and patted his son's back. "I'm confident you'll bag a hot one before the year's end."

"W-What?" Nagisa's face became even redder.

"What are you saying, you idiot!?" Nagisa's mother hissed, starring daggers at her husband.

"Papa is serious here! I really meant what I said. You think Papa would joke about this kind of thing?"

"That's not the issue here, you numbskull!" His wife grabbed him by the collar and shook him until he was seeing stars. "Don't you encourage our son to become a player! I'll kill you! I'll kill you twice, you hear me!? I'll do everything in my power to make sure Nagisa doesn't end up like you! You were the worst back in college!"

Nagisa's eyes widened. "Okay. Seriously. What the heck happened back during your college days!? Normally, I wouldn't care, but after what Dad said a while ago, I think I really should know because it's driving me nutso. Am I expecting some kind of NTR redemption story here or something? C'mon! Tell me!"

But his parents just ignored him and continued to bicker. Well more like his mother continued to throttle his father.

"P-Please you gotta understand!" Nagisa's father exclaimed. "I mean look at him, dear! Look our son! He's one good-looking lad! He's pretty much a catch! Not only he has the looks, but he can dazzle the girlies with his Gunpla skills! It'll be a waste if he didn't hook up with anyone! Especially in a place like this!"

The young man groaned. "I'm gonna dazzle who with my what now?"

Nagisa's father then slowly turned his head to face his son and winked. "Love and Peace!" He shouted in English and his wife proceeded to shake him again. "Aaaaaaaah! I give up! I give up! Tap out! Tap out!"

"I wanna go home..." Nagisa rubbed his temples. "Mom, Dad... C'mon. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Later, Nagisa found himself waiting outside the school director's office while his parents went on ahead inside to confer with the academy's most senior and highest official. He was ordered to stay put for a while before his audience with the school director because there were certain specifics concerning his enrollment that needed to be addressed and discussed that were only privy to his parents. He started pacing around after his mother and father went in to calm his nerves, but gave up after five minutes of walking around in circles and violating the expensive rugs with his dirty sneakers. He then found a nice mahogany bench to sit on and began a staring contest with the wall in front of him, admiring the wallpaper's tacky floral designs. There was an old magazine about pet grooming beside him, but didn't bother to pick it up. He was content with the wall staring for now. Besides, reading wouldn't be enjoyable if his mind is swirling all kinds of uncertainty and apprehensions.

Half an hour has passed and the young man was starting to get anxious. Really anxious. Everything was ready and all sorted out so what's there to discuss about? There is literally nothing to discuss about at this point because his grandmother had taken care of everything, unless his folks and the school director were just wasting time making small talk. He just needed to go inside the office, exchange pleasantries, sign the damn papers and get the hell out of there.

Also, the school had been giving him weird vibes ever since he stepped inside and it's really getting to him. He really needs to get away from this place and fast. The glaring interior designs of the main school building wasn't helping either. In fact, it was choking him, like a pair of invisible hands squeezing his neck. He then looked down and noticed his palms were covered in sweat. His knees were also shaking and he felt like something was stuck inside his throat. His heart was pounding hard and he was so sure it'll burst out of his chest. Is this a panic attack? Was he suffering a panic attack? His stomach suddenly lurched and he quickly covered his mouth with both hands. Was he gonna throw up? Not good. Not good at all. Freaking out and spraying eel all over the floor was the last thing he needed. The thought of it was just too horrifying.

"Look at you... Sweating like a pig and making weird noises with your mouth. Pathetic." Someone suddenly said and Nagisa slowly raised his head to see a brown-haired woman with a beauty mark underneath her left eye standing in front of him. She was beautiful, but the contemptuous sneer on her face wasn't doing her beauty any justice. She was holding a thick Manila envelope and a bunch of expensive-looking pens were stuffed inside the breast pocket of her grey blazer.

She looked too old for a student...

A teacher?

"I'm sorry..." Nagisa stood up straight and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket, not bothering with appearances anymore. "Can I help you with something, ma'am?"

"You're the one, right?" The woman poked his chest and the young man flinched. "The freaking guinea pig?"

"The what?" Nagisa made no effort to hide his shocked expression. "I'm sorry, but what did you just say?"

"You're the one. Has to be. Damn. I can't believe this is actually happening. I mean what the hell? This is bullcrap!"

"I don't get what you're-

"Let's get one thing straight here, buster: The school board might have agreed to this shenanigan, but I don't. Oh and I'm not alone. There are a lot of us who oppose this ridiculous experiment - students and faculty alike! So yeah, don't get all smug and cocky when you start attending this place next month because I swear I'll-

"Did I do something to offend you, Miss?" Nagisa interrupted.

"O-Offend? Oh you're darn right you're offending me! Y-Your very existence is offensive!" She shrieked.

"Rude much."

"R-R-Rude!?" The woman's eyes widened. "H-H-H-How dare you!"

"So what you're saying is that you're not on board with this whole thing, eh? Well then that makes two of us, lady."

"What? T-Then why..."

"Why, you ask? Well lemme tell you then: I had no freaking choice. My parents were really insistent, because just like me, they didn't had any choice either. I don't know if you're aware of this fact, but my grandmother is good friends with this academy's director and this whole thing is nothing but a stupid favor between old friends. A favor that my grandmother can't turn down because of some old debt. Not money, mind you. Just plain old gratitude. I'm here because she owe someone. Since I don't wanna embarrass granny and make her look bad, there was nothing I could do but be a good boy and abide with this selfishness. If this is upsetting you then what about me? I'm practically livid here. They didn't even ask about my opinion! Like I wanna leave Tokyo and attend this pompous academy surrounded by the likes of you! I just want to enjoy my high school days in peace, but I guess that won't be happening now. So yeah, nice to meet you, whoever you are, and do take care of me."

Nagisa pretty much vented out his frustrations, but he held most of it back. Saying too much would get him in trouble. And he no longer felt sick. Just depressed now. And irritated. And hungry.

"Mgrgrgrgrgr...you...you don't take that tone with me, boy! I'm a teacher and you're...you're just a student! A-A male student! A male student who's going to ruin everything! This...this is my flower garden! My flower garden, you hear me!? Aaaaaargh!"

"Y-Yeeeeah." Nagisa took a step back. "I think you need to chill out or you'll pop a vein, Sensei."

"I...I'm not...you..."

"Deep breaths, Sensei. Deep breaths."

"Stop mocking me!"

There was a creak and the two quickly turned to see the door leading to the school director's office slowly open up. Nagisa's mother poked her head out and called out to her son. "Nagisa, the director wants to see you now. Sorry for making you wait, dear. Time sure does fly when you start chatting about sea bream dishes."

"M-Mom..."

"Mom? Did you just say, mom?" The teacher made a bewildered expression and uttered a small gasp after getting a good look at the mother's gorgeous face and sexy figure. "T-That's your mom? Holy shit! She's so pretty! A-Are you sure that's your mom and not your older sister? You're not pulling my leg here, are you?"

"Now why would I do that?" Nagisa raised one eyebrow. "Yeah. I think I now have a good idea what kind of person you are, Sensei."

"Oh my..." Nagisa's mother approached the two and put her arm around Nagisa's shoulder. "Making friends already? That's good. It'll help you adjust." She then smiled and nodded at the woman. "Are you, by any chance, a teacher here?"

"Y-Yes! Why yes!" She squealed at the top of her voice, as if somebody just pinched her behind, and quickly reached for the mother's free hand so she can squeeze it gently. "I am indeed a teacher here! I teach Chemistry! M-My name is Mayeda Seiko! I-I-I'm 26 years old and my hobbies are fishing and online games! I also enjoy Salsa dancing! My favorite food is pasta and I'm a big fan of the H-Hiroshima Carps!" She trembled as she said all of that. Nagisa was somewhat amazed and amused.

"I...I see." Nagisa's mother continued smiling, but her son could notice the cracks. He wanted to laugh, but he remained quiet. Even if Mayeda-sensei was all kinds of rude, he didn't want to embarrass her. "Well if that's the case then please take care of my boy, Nagisa, here. I'm sure the faculty is at least aware of his unique situation."

"We are indeed aware. Don't worry, ma'am. I'll look after Nagisa-kun here. He's in good hands."

"Heh." Nagisa smirked. " _Nagisa-kun_ , huh?"

"Grrr..." Mayeda-sensei shot him a quick glare and then smiled again.

"Well I'm sorry for cutting this short, but the school director wants to have a word with Nagisa here and I don't want to keep her waiting." Nagisa's mother said before bowing her head.

"O-Okay..." Mayeda-sensei muttered, but she hesitated letting go of the mother's hand. She was still transfixed and half of her mind was still up in the clouds. Nagisa's mother gave her son an awkward and slightly irritated look and the young man just sighed.

Nagisa then cleared his throat as loud as he can, dragging the teacher back to reality from whatever lustful daydream she was having.

"W-W-Well it's nice meeting you, ma'am. Nagisa-kun too." The teacher said while giggling nervously and quickly let go of the woman's hand. "S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to space out like some idiot. Lack of sleep and stuff. Hehehehe..."

"It's good to meet you too, Mayeda-sensei." The young man smiled. "I'm sure we'll get along juuuuust fine."

* * *

Kirihika Academy's school director and resident headmistress was a slender elderly woman with a pair of stern and piercing blue eyes. She was tall, imposing and menacing like the main school building itself. You could almost say she was like the very personification of it - Kirihika Academy's symbol in human form. Her white shoulder-length hair was tied into a tight bun and she was dressed like a CEO of some big-time company. All in sleek and shiny black that made her even more intimidating to Nagisa and his parents. When she bowed her head, she flashed a wide smile that was more smug than inviting and Nagisa felt like cowering.

She introduced herself as Matsue Hoga and every time she spoke it made the teenager somewhat jumpy and fidgety. The tone of her voice radiated a steely strong but motherly authority and her movements were elegantly precise and energetic. Nagisa could tell she was still pretty spry for someone her age and her mannerisms made her more like a hardened military veteran of some great war than a director of some prestigious school for rich and entitled brats. He wouldn't put it past her if she can actually literally beat the living snot out of someone. That was the impression he got from her. She was truly a terrifying woman with a heavy presence.

Still, Nagisa couldn't believe it. So this person was a close friend of his grandmother? His grandmother was a haughty and fussy woman - a huge drama queen with a major victim complex that always made a big deal out of everything. He just met the school director, but he could easily tell she was the complete polar opposite of her grandmother. She was disciplined and serious, while his grandmother was immature and glamorous. So at some point in their lives, his grandmother and Hoga-san got along really well and we're almost as inseparable as sisters? Inconceivable! He expected some snobbish old lady or at least someone less scarier, but not this kind of person! The school director looked like she could melt metal with her eyes and she was oozing with authority.

But then...

He remembered his parents and their conflicting personalities...

 _The perfect foils_.

Nagisa quickly closed that train of thought and focused on the task at hand.

The school director's office was surrounded by bookcases filled with books written in various languages, mostly French and English. Pictures of the school and various important-looking people decorated the walls. Nagisa and his parents were sitting on a comfortable-looking black couch and opposite the family was another black couch where the school director was seated. Between them was a small coffee table with a vase of freshly cut flowers placed in the middle. A bespectacled woman, who Nagisa assumed to be the school director's secretary, served them green tea and a bowl of expensive sweets. She also served them some home-made persimmon yokans.

"Are you impressed, young man?" The school director asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Impressed?"

"I'm talking about the school, of course. Do you like what you see so far? Any comments or complaints you'd like to share before we can begin?"

"It's...uh...the...uh...the school is nice and big." Nagisa said as he lowered his gaze. He then quickly grabbed his teacup and noticed the stalk in his green tea was floating upright. Was fate mocking him somehow? No way was this situation lucky.

The school director leaned forward and put her cup on the coffee table. "I'm glad you agreed to enroll and take part in this important experiment. I know it's a selfish request, but I'll do everything within my power to make sure you adjust quickly. Within reason, of course. Though I'm willing to bend a few rules if need be. I am not that stringent. Though I'm sure you find that hard to believe based from that silly expression on your face right now." She cocked her head and raised one eyebrow.

"You hear that, Nagi?" Nagisa's father smiled. "Everyone's gonna take care of you here. The school director will see to that."

Nagisa didn't respond and just sat back. He then turned to face his mother and shot her an uncomfortable look.

The school director sighed as she stared at the boy and took a deep breath. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "I understand your doubts and I most certainly understand your anxiety, young man. You needn't worry."

Nagisa raised his head, but continued to remain silent. His tea was getting cold.

"Would it help if I told you that you'll be getting special privileges? We are all quite aware that this whole social experiment will leave you in a very peculiar position and we are willing to compensate for any inconveniences."

"What kind of privileges we're talking about here?" Nagisa's mother asked. Straight to the point as always.

"Well, for starters, your son has exclusive rights to certain facilities. Facilities that even the best of Kirihika's pupils could only dream of using. And if your son wishes to, a special attendant will be assigned to him to serve as retainer, and a surrogate parent of sorts. I did the selection process myself and have found suitable candidates fitted for the task. All approved by his mother." Hoga-san gestured towards Nagisa's father and the man just cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "You three can meet them if you want and judge for yourselves. The school will also provide him a generous amount of spending money alongside the agreed weekly allowance. He is also allowed to have a part-time job, but that one is still currently up for debate. I'm sure you understand why. These are merely the first few of many."

"This...this all sounds promising." Nagisa's mother said as she put her arm around his son's waist.

Nagisa then finally spoke. "Look, no matter how many special privileges you'll give me, I don't think...I don't think I can do this. This is all just too weird for me! Do you people even know what you're trying to make me go through here? I'm a guy! I'm a dude! Kirihika Academy is an all-girls school! And not just any all-girls school! It's a hoity-toity all-girls school full of rich and high-class ladies! T-T-That's scary! That's just really scary! Just what the heck is this case model experiment thing anyway? And why me? A lone guy attending an all-girls school!? It's just too ridiculous! It's... I mean this is not a harem anime! This is not a porn game of some sorts! This is real life!"

And so...

The source of his anxiety has been revealed.

Yes...

Starting with this upcoming second term, Nagisa Yamaguchi will attend an all-girls school as part of some experiment. A dry run of some sorts before the academy officially open its doors to male students and go full co-ed. Long story short: Nagisa will become a student guinea pig - a trial male student.

"N-Nagisa..." His father tried to calm him down. "Nagi, you should..."

The young man stood up and clenched both of his fists. "You know there's going to be ramifications, right? Do the parents of your female students know that a male student will start attending-

The school director suddenly held up a hand and despite his rant Nagisa quickly stopped talking. "Opposition often comes with change, young man. That's always been a given. This experiment is no exception and it is not something we all decided on a whim. The yielded results will decide the path this academy will take in the future. It will be an end of an era and the start of a new one. I'd feel honored if I were in your shoes, boy. Also, you gave us your decision a week ago, Nagisa-kun. If you go against your word now, then that will be considered discourteous and inconsiderate. Your grandmother will never forgive you. Your whole family even. Yes, I realize you weren't given much choice and I am truly sorry for that, but what's done is done. Your only course of action now is to move on and accept your fate."

"But..." He continued to protest.

"Accept your fate, boy." The school director glared. "There is nothing you can do now. What has been said cannot be unsaid. You gave us your decision and you accepted."

"Damn it..." Nagisa slumped back onto the couch, all life drained from his eyes.

"Again, I promise to do everything within my power to help you adjust. Your stay will be comfortable and problem-free, as long as you abide with the rules I give you."

"Can you at least change my living quarters?" Nagisa said in a low and defeated voice.

"I'm afraid my decision still stands - you will stay in Housenka Hall. Don't worry, I've already discussed things with the dorm mother. She'll make sure you're taken care of."

"But I'll be living with-

"Indeed you will. Is that a problem, Nagisa-kun?"

"Of course it's a problem! I'm a guy! It's me and a bunch of girls living together under one roof! I've literally become a cliché! You know how horrifying that is, school director?"

"No. I don't." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I don't see any problems here unless you intend to harm these girls. Do you have any ill-intentions, Nagisa-kun? Problem keeping your libido and hormones in check? Is that what worries you? Tell me and maybe I can help." She narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles.

"N-No!" The young man turned pale. "It's not that!"

"This is part of the experiment too, in case you haven't been informed." The school director said as she leaned forward for a second time. "I trust you not make any trouble, Nagisa-kun. You have more freedom than the regular Kirihika Academy student as per agreement with your family, but reparations will be more severe and harsher than usual if you break even one rule - minor or otherwise. Drill that in your head and we'll get along just fine."

"U-Understood." Nagisa gulped.

"Do you have any more to add, young man?" The school director spoke in a condescending tone.

"N-N-No."

"Good. Then this discussion is over. It was nice meeting you, Yamaguchi Nagisa-kun. Enjoy the rest of your summer vacation and we'll see each other again in the upcoming term." She smiled and finished her tea. "Let's all work together now."

* * *

After dealing with the paper work, Nagisa and his parents went back to their vehicle. All three of them were exhausted - both mentally and physically. Nagisa looked like a dried mummified corpse thanks to the draining experience and his parents could do nothing but exchange lonely glances. The young man then turned his attention back towards the school as he lifted his head and his face contorted in terror. Uncertainty has gripped him once again.

"The moving company will directly deliver your stuff to the dorm next week." Nagisa's mother suddenly said after removing her coat, pulling his enthralled son away from the school and back to her again. She then let out a long sigh as she ruffled his hair affectionately. "They'll call us once they arrive and I'll personally supervise them."

"Uh make sure-

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Your Gunpla stuff. Don't worry, Nagisa, I'll make sure no harm shall befall your precious robot toys. I swear upon the elven gods."

"The laptop too, Mom! And my game consoles!"

"Oh you worship the elven gods now, eh?" Nagisa's father smiled as he combed his hair and straightened his shirt.

"Ugh. I've been reading a lot of western fantasy books lately." Nagisa's mother sat back and played with the car key, twirling it with her fingers.

"Maybe you should take a break from crime and try dabbling in fantasy for a change, Mom." Nagisa suggested, his voice still dull and lifeless.

"You know what? I think that's not a bad idea at all. I'm tired of murders and scheming cuckold husbands. Maybe a change of genre would do me some good."

"You know, dear, I am still amazed you actually wrote a series of novels starring cuckold husbands." Nagisa's father said after pocketing his comb. "I mean wow. Just wow. People actually pay to read that stuff?"

"The world is vast, my dear husband." His wife closed her eyes and yawned. "Boy am I pooped."

"Uh...yeah. So where to now? Home? Hotel? Camping?" Nagisa quickly changed the topic.

"Oh we'll be spending the night over at a friend's place." His father said. "In fact, we'll be staying there until the end of summer vacation. Your mom and I decided that we needed a break too, Nagi. Life hasn't been easy lately if you know what I mean."

"R-Really?"

"Yup." His father nodded his head. "I already called my assistant. He'll take care of business while I'm gone. I'm sure he can handle it. Guy's been slacking off lately and maybe a little extra work will help him get his focus back."

"So this friend of yours lives here in Tanigawa City?"

"Actually, he's in the next town over." Nagisa's mother said before starting the vehicle. "His family owns a seaside inn. He already sent us a text earlier saying his wife prepared a big feast for us. Something to look forward to, eh?" She chuckled as she put the SUV in reverse. "I could sure use some food right now."

"Sweet! It's seafood, right? I mean it's a seaside inn so it's gotta be seafood, right?"

"This region is known for seafood after all so they'll be hell to pay if it isn't seafood." Nagisa's mother joked. "Yeah. Seafood would be nice even though we had some eel hours ago."

With the promise of food, Nagisa's spirits lifted a little and the SUV left the school grounds. The encounter with the school director was now but a fading nightmare.

* * *

And so...

Two weeks later...

In front of Kirihika Academy's main gates...

First day of the second term...

"Here we go..." Nagi said under his breath as he stepped off the SUV. Wearing the uniform of his former alma mater and a battered duffel bag in one hand, the young man prepared himself as he was about to start his new life as the only male in a high-class all-girls school. He was filled with the inevitable dread and maybe a teensy-weensy glimmer of hope, but his overall feelings were grim and hopeless all around.

The returning female students of Kirihika Academy, fresh from summer vacation, were all shocked and intrigued when they saw the nervous young man disembarking the vehicle and they quickly steered clear as if he was carrying some kind of incurable disease or plague. Nagisa then remembered what Mayeda-sensei had told him. If some of the people who opposed his enrollment were students, then it's no mystery if word has gotten out already.

Also, as expected, the girls of Kirihika Academy were of a different level compared to the girls of his old school. Each and every one of them were shimmering a kind of aura that was so sweet and intoxicating that Nagisa felt like his legs had turned to liquid. The way they moved, their speech and even the simplest of gestures... It was almost like being near them was a sin and it made Nagisa more terrified than ever. A luscious and lush flower garden forbidden only to his gender.

He then turned around to face his mother and the woman quickly waved a hand and blew him a kiss. "As a writer, I made a career drafting down dramatic and long-winded goodbyes, but right now...I'm pretty much stumped. I really don't have anything to say other than good luck." His mother smirked. "Also, stay out of trouble."

"Well I got plenty to say!" His father, who was again sitting in the passenger seat, butted in. "Nagisa, my son, look around! It's a smorgasbord of-

WHACK!

His wife punched him in the face before he could finish his sentence.

"Nagisa, don't listen to your father. He's an idiot." Nagisa's mother squeezed her husband's face.

"Well...uh..." Nagisa then took a deep breath and made a pained expression. "See you guys later." He tried to fight back his tears, but failed big time. "I may not like it, but I'll do my best." He said with a trembling voice. "Dad, tell grandmother that I'll do everything in my power to make her proud."

"I'm sure you will. You're my son after all." His mother smiled as she released her grip on her husband before he could turn blue and pulled Nagisa closer towards the driver side window. "You're my son after all." She repeated and reached out to kiss his forehead.

Minutes later, his parents had finally left and Nagisa just stood there in front of the open school gates looking like a lost country bumpkin. He let out a sad sigh as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and started walking towards whatever's waiting for him. Unknown to him, a girl with a camera was discreetly following him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the school director's office...

"I see..." Matsue Hoga said as she turned to face the young beautiful woman who had just entered her office. "Have my secretary greet him so she can escort him to the gymnasium before the ceremony begins. I'll be there soon." She then cleared her throat after putting the intercom down and smiled as she walked up to her visitor.

"I take it he's here." The young woman said, frowning. She was dressed in all black like the school director and her brown, shoulder-length hair was tied into a short ponytail. She had an elegant and mature face and a pair of alluring blue eyes.

"Ran, my dear, what's with that sour look on your face? Keep scowling like that and you'll get wrinkles before you even hit thirty. You need to embrace change, my dear, whether you like it or not. This Academy can't be bounded by tradition any longer. We must keep moving forward and this is the future we have chosen. Besides, you don't have the right to protest anymore. Not after you denied the role of school director. Things might have gone differently if you-

"I'm...aware of that, but...I...I..." Ran clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. She was obviously bottling up her rage and frustration.

"But yet you're here once again, hoping to change my mind one last time. Am I wrong?"

"Tch..." Ran clicked her tongue.

"Fufufufu..." The school director laughed scornfully as she crossed her arms. "It's too late for that now. Just like our poor trial transfer student, you need to accept reality and move on. Just accept your fate."

"Tch..." Another tongue clicking and much louder this time.

"Make sure your charges won't be a bother to Nagisa-kun. I can tolerate _certain_ things, but if your girls can't control themselves and behave properly then we're going to have a problem. I suggest you put a leash on your lover, Moe, as well. Her stubbornness and not to mention her impudent sharp tongue might scare the poor boy and we don't want that now, do we? A lot is riding on this experiment so we can't afford any lapses. Do we have an understanding here, Ran?"

Ran didn't respond and just angrily stormed out of the office.

"And so our dance begins." The school director laughed once again.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hello everyone!

Okay I believe I need to clear some things up before I can say something about this new story...

I'm actually planning to scrap _And The Rabbits Will March_ unfortunately because I'm not really too happy with it, but for some weird and silly reason I can't bear to delete the darn thing. I rarely scrap stories because I easily get attached to the characters, and so for the moment, it's pretty much in limbo indefinitely until I finally decide something. So yeah it's gonna stay there for a while. Sorry about that.

As for _Moving Forward_ and its two spin-offs, the project is not abandoned in case you're wondering. Just wanna make that clear again. As mentioned before, they're currently in hiatus and will continue this fall. Right now, I'm gonna focus on this new fanfiction and my original story over at FictionPress.

Isamu Tachibana will return so have no fear.

Okay...

Anyhoo, onto to the main topic.

Gundam Build Fighters: The Secret Garden of Wakana.

Once again, this is a stand-alone work. It has nothing to do with my other Build Fighters stories. It's a very self-contained story that happens after Try so there's no need for you to read my previous works.

So what's this story all about then? It's a Build Fighters story set a few days after Build Fighters Try and it will have copious amount of yuri despite the main character being a guy. Don't worry though, he won't be left out. There will be romance for him too. Straight romance.

This fic was inspired by an original yuri doujin authored by Peachpulsar titled Haitoku no Finale Zenpen. As usual, expect some ero. Because that's how Muffin rolls. He can't live without the naughty. He's an eternal lonely pervert lol.

Well I never really wrote yuri before. Some of my previous stories had bits of yuri, but it was never really the focus and it was usually played for laughs. This fic, on the other hand, will be rife with girls love. A more serious kind of girls love. Not only that, it will also deal with grief and other themes like loyalty, tradition and acceptance. It won't be all too dramatic and grim-dark and stuff, there will be plenty of humor as well. Lots of it. In fact, this story's MC and his gang are probably the wackiest Build Fighters OCs I had made to date. They're oozing with quirkiness and underdog goodness.

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and be sure to post reviews.

If you got any questions, complaints, recommendations, suggestions or if you just wanna chat then hit me up in PM.


End file.
